Mooks
Overview The Mooks are an enemy group in City of Villains. Background Mooks official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/mooksandmarcones.html): Two warring factions currently dominate organized crime in the Rogue Isles. The Mooks and Marcones were once united under the powerful leadership of Manuel Marcone. A master of both subtle intimidation and brutal aggression, Marcone was the undisputed leader of this faction of the Family. As the governor of Port Oakes, he ruled with ruthless efficiency, developing strong ties to the North American and European underworld. Marcone maintained a respectful relationship with Lord Recluse and, in return, was able to utilize the legitimacy of his position to enforce his will across Arachnos territory. Interpol eventually learned of Marcone’s global network and carried out an elaborate plan to capture him. For many years, the Spanish superhero, El Toro, went under cover, infiltrating his most trusted circle of advisors, working his way up its ranks. El Toro discovered that, born from an undisclosed event from Marcone’s childhood, Marcone harbored a private and very personal hatred of the Vampyri. As a trusted associate within the organization, El Toro lured Marcone to Lisbon with the promise that he could help Marcone destroy the Vampyri once and for all. As Marcone emerged from his private jet onto the runway, he was met by Spanish and Portuguese authorities. Charged with racketeering, trafficking, weapons smuggling, money laundering and corruption, Marcone was sentenced to 35 years in a European prison. Marcone’s arrest sent shockwaves across the world of organized crime, leaving a dangerous power vacuum in Port Oakes where Marcone once reigned supreme. Two figures have attempted to step into the void to become the governor of Port Oakes and leader of this faction of Family. Emil Marcone, the impetuous son of Manuel Marcone, is a viciously brutal man who believes he has a blood right to his father’s position. Renowned for taking pleasure in acts of violence, Emil lacks the experience and intelligence to manage the complex affairs of the Family. Despite this shortcoming, his deranged ego, coupled with a sense of right to succession, makes Emil Marcone and his faithful followers, the Marcones, dangerous enemies. The second contender for Manuel Marcone’s position is his former consigliere, Guido “The Mooch” Verandi. Acting as Manuel’s top advisor for decades, Verandi has the experience, skill and ruthless nature to step into Marcone’s place. An effective enforcer, Verandi has gathered his own band of followers who struggle to place him as governor. These followers, the Mooks, believe that bloodlines mean nothing in the world of Arachnos, where might makes right. Convinced that Lord Recluse will award him Port Oakes if he first takes Port Oakes, Verandi hopes to destroy Emil Marcone thus ushering in a new era of prosperity and global influence for his organization. The reckless Marcone and the calculating Verandi encourage their respective followers, the Marcones and Mooks, to battle for control of the streets of Port Oakes. In bands led by Capo strongmen, groups of Mook and Marcone thugs struggle for territory using everything from brute force to blackjacks and shotguns. In protecting their territorial claims, these thugs will turn against anyone that intrudes upon their turf. For now, Lord Recluse chooses to enjoy this battle for control. Under Manuel Marcone, Recluse believed that the Family had become too powerful and eroding their overall strength suits him well. With the knowledge that he could easily end this pointless fight by simply appointing a governor, his firm belief in “survival of the fittest” encourages Recluse to wait and see who earns the governorship. In the mean time, the battle for control between the Mooks and Marcones continues to rage on the streets of Port Oakes, with no forseeable end in sight. Enemy Types Minions Mook When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers Mook Buckshot When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers Mook Muscle When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers Mook Blackjack When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers Mook Gunner When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers Lieutenants Mook Hitman When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers (Levels 5-9) Mook Hitman When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers (Levels 10+) Bosses Mook Capo When former Governor Manuel Marcone was nabbed by Interpol, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi decided to take over from his son, Emil Marcone. It seems Lord Recluse is content to see who wins this gang war, as he's issued no official proclamations as to who should succeed Manuel. Powers Elite Bosses Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi Main article: Guido Verandi Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi is the head of the Verandi Family on Port Oakes. Typical of the Family, he is ruthless, efficient and deadly. He has often crossed paths with the Marcone Family. Powers Named Enemies Bloody Vicious (Boss) Main Article: Bloody Vicious Bloody Vicious is an elite enforcer for the Verandi Family on Port Oakes. While adopting an effete manner, he is quite a deadly combatant with his razor-sharp katana. He has often crossed paths with the Marcone Family. Powers Named Bosses * Alfie * Big Shoes * Bobby Ears * Fat Freddy * Fury * Gamuche * Guido * Joey Hamburger * Leonardo * Louie Big Eyes * Luigi * Pesco * Skinny Freddy * Tony Moustache Category:Enemies Category:Archvillains